


Gloomy Day

by SanversFanatic14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanatic14/pseuds/SanversFanatic14
Summary: When the curtains are dark but the sky is not, Maggie comes to the rescue.





	Gloomy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EcoLumberjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/gifts).

> so this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend EcoLumberJack, who is always there for me 😘😘
> 
> Enjoy this little story. hope ya'll like it.

When Maggie got the text from Kara telling her that Alex called in sick, she knew that her best friend was having a migraine. So she went to her Captain and asked for the day off. He didn't even let her finish before telling her to go home, since she never takes days off. 

Maggie decided to stop by the store on her way to Alex’s apartment to pick up a few things to make her feel better, and even though Alex isn’t a fan of flowers, she’s gonna get her some. She wants Alex to know just how much she cares about her. 

Wanting to be prepared, she called Kara. “Hey, do you know how bad it is today on a scale of 1-10?”

“Darkness all over and I think I heard her crying”

“Oh shit. Okay. I’m heading over now, I’ll take care of her, okay?”

“My sister is lucky to have a friend like you Maggie, really”

“I try my best.” Maggie sighed as she hung up.

Looking around the flowers she couldn't decide which ones to buy, until she noticed some stuffed animals at the end of the aisle. Walking over she noticed a little Koala. She smiled and decided to get it instead of the flowers. Alex was like a Koala when they cuddled up watching movies or even just relaxing, so this would be perfect. She quickly went through self checkout so she could get to Alex’s faster. She ran out of the store and got into her cruiser since she took it home for the night sometimes.

She arrived and quietly opened the door to see Alex had put up her black curtains over all the windows. She could barely see, but she saw a lump on the couch and realized it was Alex, so she walked over to the couch and moved the hair carefully out of Alex’s face and lightly picked her up. Alex whined at the movement.

“Shh sweetie, you are okay. Don’t worry, I’ve got you” Maggie put Alex down on the bed and made sure no light was coming into the room.

Once reassured, she walked back out to grab the ice pack she had bought for her and the Koala. She placed the ice pack lightly on Alex’s head and the Koala next to her before kissing her head and then moved to leave the room.

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice was so quiet she barely heard her.

“Yeah sweetie?”

“Will you hold me? It’s bad today.”

Maggie smiled softly and ran a finger down her cheek “Yeah sweetheart. Let me just go lock the front door, okay?”

Maggie quickly ran and locked the door. Took off her gun, jacket and shoes, then proceeded to walk back into the room. She slipped in behind Alex and pulled her close.

Alex turned around and buried her face in Maggie’s neck and whined at the movement.

“I’ve got you sweetie, don’t worry.”

“You’ve always got me, thank you Mags.”

Maggie started running her fingers through Alex’s hair, holding her close. She would always protect Alex. Even from things she can’t change.

"Always."


End file.
